


Shave

by amatterofluck (lilithenaltum), lilithenaltum



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/amatterofluck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shave<br/>showers<br/>guilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave

She’s shaving in the sink when he comes flip flopping in. “Move, I need to shave.” She whipped her head around to find her friend standing bare chested and in gym shorts beside the door, razor and shaving cream in hand. Pursing her lips, and making sure the towel she wore was secure, she scooted over. “Go in the other bathroom.” “Shannon’s in that one showering and Jared’s downstairs in the guest one.” She sighed. “So you just had to come use the one I’m in?” He grinned. “Yeah, well, sue me, a bathroom is a bathroom.” Mel snorted. “You could at least be more polite about it, Tomo,” she said, mock scolding and he pouted for extra dramatics. “I’m so very sorry, Ms. Mel, I’ll be sure to do that next time.” He smiles then, all sunny and bright and it makes her smile back. Tomo’s smiles always has her in a good mood.

“So, buddy of mine, what are you getting Mama C for Mother’s Day?” Mel smiled, and wet her own razor, then applied a generous line of her wet or dry cream on her left leg. She didn’t notice Tomo’s eyes travel the length of her limb. “I got her a necklace. Generic, I know, but I made it myself, so I think it’s more special that way. What you get her?” “A violin. She’s always wanted me to play with her. So I got her a violin to practice along with me.” Mel whistled. “Wow, Mofo, that’s pretty awesome! Those things get expensive, too, so…” He laughed, and then swallowed. She was too damn pretty for her own good at times. And she was naked under that towel and this was his best friend’s girlfriend and he had a fiance but shit… “Yeah, but she’s Constance. C’mon. Not a big deal on my part. She’s practically second mom.”

Besides spending Mother’s Day with their own moms in some shape and fashion (Mel and Tomo via skype, Vicki flying hers in, Emma going to visit hers, and Jared and Shannon waiting to have a weekend with theirs before a show) they’d all decided to throw Constance a little party since she’d pretty much adopted all of them as her own. She was second mom to most of them, especially Mel since her own mother was always so far away and she’d never really been that far away from her for that long. Although Constance didn’t tour with the band and wasn’t around as much, she always kept her phone on for a call and was never too busy for a quick chat via MSN, specifically when Mel’s mom was giving her hell. Although the relationship between mom and daughter wasn’t exactly strained, it had taken a few hits since Mel decided to break away from the nest and travel the world as an assistant to a rock band. And it only got more stressful when she and her boss decided to date. Her mother would never approve, and that was mostly the problem nowadays. It was at those times, when she was sure she was going to cry frustrated and upset, that she’d call Constance and get an outside opinion on everything, and then she’d be okay. She was always grateful for that. And so, the entire bunch were crowded in the New York apartment the Letos owned, getting ready for the close knit affair.

They shaved in silence then, Mel quickly lathering and shaving her legs, Tomo starting to get his face prepped. “You’re gonna keep it clean shaven for now, huh?” she asked, casually, even if she found herself staring at his bare chest. He was rarely ever bare chested. She wondered why. He was rather fit and pretty sexy with no shirt on. She stalled for a second. She’d just called her boyfriend’s best friend sexy. Oh dear. She looked away. “Yeah,” he said, slathering the rich cream on his skin. He used a special type of shaving cream, and according to some tipsy chats with Vicki, it was a godsend when his cheeks touched her thighs. She huffed, rinsed her razor, and directed her attention to her task. Only had a bit more to go, and she’d be out the bathroom and potential danger. “Why are you shaving in the sink anyhow?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes, laughed. “Because your fiance kicked me out the shower in the bathroom us girls were using. I didn’t have time to shave, only enough time to wash up. So I sneaked into Mama C’s bathroom.” He giggles, and she suppresses the urge to kiss him. Wow, Mel. Really. Come on now. “Yeah, buddy, that’s her. ‘Get your ass out the bathroom, babe, I need a soak!’ I swear, she’s responsible for ninety percent of the water bill in our apartment.” Tomo picks up his razor then, and Mel glances over, admiring his bone structure, his chiseled jawline. He was regal, even doing something as mundane and simple as shaving. He had the air of a prince about him, she found. A very sweet, very bubbly, warm prince.

The razor he used was an old fashioned double sided razor, the straight razors she’d seen on old black and white movies. “That’s quite the tool you have there,” she commented, then widened her eyes immediately after when she realized exactly what she’d said. He paused, just as he was about to apply the first stroke, and his face broke out into a slow, sneaky grin. “Oh really, now? Why thank you. I didn’t know you’d been admiring my tool.” Mel choked, wiped the rest of the shaving cream off her leg and threw her hands up. “I’m done, man, I’m done and dead!” She began to laugh then, and wiped up her mess, then reached to gather her things. “My pleasure,” he murmured, and she met his gaze, mid reach, to find him with a curious smile on his face, untouched shaving cream still on his skin. They stared at each other for a few long moments, her body temperature spiking and his breathing shallow. “It’s not hard…um,” he began, but stopped, noticing that her towel had begun to slip. “Your towel, Mel.” “Hm?” She glanced down, and with a yelp snatched the towel just before it exposed everything. “Thanks,” she breathed, laughing nervously. “That was a close one.” He nodded, and turned back towards the mirror, stared into it for a bit. “What isn’t hard by the way? Your tool, or…using it?” She bit her lip, meeting his surprised stare with a cheeky grin. He said not a word as he moved directly in front of her, only eying her like prey. She began to sweat.

Griping her hips, he lifted her, even as she squeaked, and set her down on the sink top, right beside the basin full of hot water. “How about,” he said, leaning forward a bit, eyes twinkling mischievously, “you find out for yourself. Here.” And he handed her the razor, straightened, and offered her his chin. She stared at him, then to the straight razor, then back to him for a few seconds. Well if he was going to play it like this, she’d beat him at his own game. She narrowed her eyes in determination, and accessed his stubble’s growth. Never against the grain, always shave with the hair’s growth. 30 degree angle, make sure the skin’s good and taut. Her ex hadn’t taught her too much, other than that men could be complete assholes, but he’d taught her how to properly shave a man’s beard. Then, unfolding the razor carefully, she checked to make sure it had been properly honed and stropped. It was sharp, in perfect condition, and so she was set to proceed. She wet the blade just a bit for better lubrication, and, turning his face to the side, began to shave. Her strokes were expert, swift but not too rushed, with just the right amount of pressure. Every so often, she’d wipe the blade, re-wet, began again. He was quiet, eyes unfocused, his thoughts scattered. “How’d you get so good at this?” he murmured, and she smiled softly, wiped the blade again. Done with the right side. “Turn your head for me, Tomo?” He complied. “Ex boyfriend’s into the whole throwback manhood thing, or whatever. Part of the reason we broke up. I’m too independent and no where near submissive.” He snorted, and she gave a bit of a laugh. “But anyhow, before I wised up and grew a pair, he taught me how to shave him. I didn’t realize at first how fucking…I don’t know, misogynistic the shit was, I just figured he loved me enough to trust me with a razor.” Tomo chuckled. “I wouldn’t say it’s misogynistic to shave your man’s face…but it all depends on how you go about things. Asking her to do so, or her volunteering just for the fun of it, is one thing. Expecting her to do it just because you say so is quite another.” Mel paused, tilted her head to the side and smiled. “I knew you were a good guy,” she remarked, and then began to shave again.

They didn’t speak after that, simply her shaving and him turning. Somehow, in the interim, her legs ended up on either side of his hips, and she unconsciously locked them behind his thighs. She was shaving across the grain when his hands found her knees, began to slip up her thighs. She hesitated, took a breath, and kept shaving. Her feet slide up his thighs, and he shuddered as she gave smirk. “What’s that for?” he asked, his voice low and gravely, and she wondered why it was turning her on so very much. “That’s for this,” she responded, lifting her leg with his hand still on it and he snorted. “That wasn’t on purpose. At all. Just made it easier to lean forward.” “Mhm,” she hummed, and started back against the grain now, the last passes to make sure he was a smooth as possible. He closed his eyes then, fingers coming into to contact with the plush terry towel as they slipped even further up her thighs. Her legs parted, and she scooted a little closer to him, getting the angle just right to finish up under his jaw. One more stroke on his left side and she was all done. She leaned back, just a bit, and set the razor on the counter, then took a soft towel and wiped his face. He was staring at her then, dark eyes boring into her own, and she stopped mid wipe, drew in a breath.

“What do you want, Tomo?” she asked, daring to meet his gaze head on. He hesitated, then let his hands glide up her thighs to her hips, underneath the towel where she was naked and still slightly damp. He gripped the flesh, pulled her against him so that her legs draped completely across his hips, her pelvis came into contact with his, and her breasts brushed against his bare chest. “Right now? Your body.” She shivered, closed her eyes, and swallowed. “I know, right?” he continued, laughing a little, even though he was nervous and this wasn’t right and his mind was racing a million miles a minute. “I never…just…recently…” She nodded. She understood. Where there had simply been Tomo the best friend, the cute one, the sweet one, there was a sudden, heated attraction she’d been denying for a while. “Yeah, I know,” she whispered, and gripped the edge of the sink. “So what do we do about it? It’s…what ever it is, is gonna combust if we don’t get a grip on it.” Mel focused on leveling her breathing, and gave a glance towards the door. “Get it out our system,” she finally said. “Just a kiss. That’s all we probably want, really, anyhow, right? A kiss isn’t too bad.” She figured she was convincing herself more so than Tomo, but he nodded in agreement, his hands starting to tremble a bit against her skin. “Just a kiss,” he murmured, and leaning forward, brushed his lips against her parted ones.

If they’d have know the spark it set off…

A simple kiss ignited something Mel had only felt with Shannon and it scared her, senseless, but she couldn’t stop her hands from gripping his hair, her legs from wrapping around him, pulling him closer. His mouth drank from hers with a desperate thirst, his tongue finding hers; he was losing himself, and it was terrifying and this was so much more than a kiss. This was something of it’s own accord. His hands began to explore her body, gliding up her back and pulling her closer still, one hand finding her neck as his mouth worked hers passionately. She barely noticed as her towel slipped completely off. He pulled away, for a second, then found her mouth again, peppering hot kisses on her chin, her jaw, and she moaned even in spite of herself. She tugged at his hair, pulling his head up, looked him dead in the eyes. “That’s it,” she panted out, breathless, dizzy. “That’s all you get. That’s all we get. No more.” He held her still, even as his heavily dialated eyes gazed at her hungrily. “You’re right,” he whispered. “That’s it.” And he kissed her again, starving almost, trying to take as much with him as he possibly could. That was the only kiss, the only time, no more. “I love him,” she gasped, between nibbles to his lip, as her thighs clenched around him and her body throbbed in need. “You love her, and she’s my friend…and…this will never…happen again.” He nodded, found her throat, placed hot, open mouth kisses there. “Never again,” he concurred, and pulled her up, until he was holding her, her legs around his waist.

A sudden clang and they both jerked, snapped back into reality, and she scrambled down from his body, then realized that she was naked. His eyes swept her body in appreciation and he stood there panting, then glanced at the floor, finding that the noise had been his razor falling. She snatched up her forgotten towel, swallowed, and backed away, afraid of his hungry gaze. “You’d better go, Tomo,” Mel said, voice shaking. He nodded, picked up his razor and cream, and began for the door. Mel watched him with bated breath as she leaned against the wall between the shower and the door, then closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Dear god, what had she done? It hadn’t at all gotten anything out her system so much as it had further fanned the flames she’d been trying to quench. This was going to get out of hand, he had to leave now, she’d just stay away from him for a while, this would pass. It would pass, and she’d stop thinking with her body and not her head. Because she didn’t love him the way she loved Shannon and she knew it and she wasn’t going to act on simple, animalistic lust. Not when it could jeopardize so much, not when…

He had stopped then, beside the doorway, even though his hand was on the knob and he had it cracked open. His back tensed, his body still, and she watched, wide eyed, as he turned then, towards her, desperation in his face. “I…” he began, but he couldn’t quite get the words out. She licked her lips and sealed the deal and in one single second he’d closed the door, dropped his things, and was on her like fire. The kiss was ravenous, hot, enough to melt her to liquid and her legs shook beneath her. He pressed her against the wall for leverage, and she automatically wrapped her thighs around his hips as he lifted her, her back sliding against the smooth wall. “Just this once,” he groaned, shucking his gym shorts down quickly, and she helps him guide his erection to her core. “Yeah,” she says, shaking. “Just this once.” He shifts back a little, then pushes forward and she bites her lip to smother her cry of pleasure. He stilled, panting against her collarbone, and glancing at her, a soul swallowing intensity in his eyes, began to move.

It was a little hard, though not too fast, but urgent enough. It was just what she wanted, needed even, and given they didn’t have much time anyhow, right on the money. She was already so ready when he took her that she knew she wouldn’t need much to get there, and neither would he. He was already a bit erratic, a little crazy, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. She bowed her head, held on to him, clenching as she received him, thrust after thrust after thrust. Pants gave way to moans that gave way to little cries of pleasure with every stroke, and he pushed against her even harder, faster then. He let the wall hold her, and pressing his hands above her head, intensified his movements, groaning and growling against her skin. Tomo shifted just enough and she gave a choked moan.“Fuck,” she gasped out, as he hit just the right spot. “Right there, right there, c’mon.” Mel buried her face into his hair and tangled her fingers into his scalp, digging, pulling, and he twisted his head upward, met her lidded gaze and slowed, just a little. “You’re so close,” he breathed and slid a hand between then, began to stroke her. “C’mon Mel, cum for me? I wanna see.” He picked his pace back up and it was all she could do to hold on as he dipped his head and sucked hard on her nipples, his fingers working her with urgent precision, his hips thrusting fiercely and without mercy. “Shit shit shit shit,” she panted, and it was almost there, right around the corner, c’mon Tomo give me more, just a little bit, c’mon. She began to unravel, forgetting to smother her cries, not really giving a damn if anyone heard her and he snapped his hips once, twice, one more time and she was gone, clenching around him with a vise grip, her body shaking as she came, hard. Her mouth opened in pleasure, but barely a sound came out, simply a breathless rush of a moan, and Tomo kept thrusting, holding back just enough for her to ride out her orgasm, before he stilled and shuddered, then succumbed to his own.

He held her still, as she caught her breath and came down, and in the silence of the bathroom she could hear her heart pounding, his breathing, the clamor downstairs. He slacked up his hold then, and she stretched her legs out, found her footing on the cold tile floor. He slipped out of her and she unconsciously gave a soft gasp, and without him to hold her up, her legs felt like putty. She propped herself against the wall for support, watching him as he pulled away, slowly.

Everything had changed. He wasn’t the same Tomo anymore, and she wasn’t the same Mel. Nothing would ever be the same again. It wasn’t the end, this wasn’t the only time, she knew it just as well as he did, and as he stared back at her, half in shock that they’d actually succumbed to this, half in sated bliss, she began to feel that awful twisting pang of guilt strike her. She nearly slid to the floor. “I gotta go,” he whispered, his voice shaky, and he pulled his shorts up. She found her towel, wrapped it tightly around her, until the top edge cut into the flesh of her chest. “Yeah, I gotta get ready, too,” she responded. She cleared her throat, and he nodded. “See you downstairs, okay?” And he turned, picked up his things again, and headed for the door. He paused again, though, and she waited, tingling sensations still resonating in her fingertips, her body buzzing. He turned towards her, and then, walking the few steps back towards her, pressed the softest of kisses to her swollen lips, nipping her bottom lip gently afterward. He gave her his best smile and for a second the guilt was gone and this was beautiful and he was magnificent, Tomislav the prince, no, the king, regal and elegant. But then it came flooding back, and he was gone, again, out the door and she drew in a breath as it clicked behind her.

What the hell had she done?

She couldn’t look at the mirror, afraid she’d see some disgusting creature scowling back at her. She walked on rubber legs to the shower, dropped the towel, and climbed inside. A rush of tears began to build inside her, guilt and hatred and a sickening feeling of disbelief and disgust churning her stomach. She swallowed the bile down that began to rise in her throat, turned the hot water on as high as she could stand it. She slid, back against the tiled shower wall onto the floor and began to sob.


End file.
